El Mejor Cumpleaños Hanao
by SonirbyLovS
Summary: Cuando Hana Asakura empezó a pensar que era el peor cumpleaños de todos, una persona inesperada con tan solo su presencia y...un poco mas, lo cambia todo. !RENOVADO Y CORREGIDO! ¡Enjoy! Hanao (Hana x Hao) Hao Uke - Hana Seme.


**Resumen:** Cuando Hana Asakura empezó a pensar que era el peor cumpleaños de todos, una persona inesperada con tan solo su presencia y...un poco mas, lo cambia todo. ¡Enjoy!  
 **Emparejamiento:** Hanao (Hana x Hao) Hao Uke - Hana Seme.

 **Nota:** Esta historia va dedicada a todos y todas (?) los lectores de mis historias Hanao, Gracias a **BB-chan** por darme esta grandiosa idea! nWn y a **Mary** por darme esa idea genial, descuida será la próxima historia Hanao que escriba así que espérala, Disfruten de este lindo Hanao x3.  
 _Estos personajes y Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei °_°_

 ** _"El Mejor Cumpleaños"_**

 ** _(Hana)_**

*...Pff...siento que apenas llevo unos segundos durmiend-...Espera...que son esas voces?, Están cantando?, que música tan mas tonta...*  
-Lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos-  
.-Umhh?.-*Lo primero que vi fue a todos reunidos cantando, espera...cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños...mierda, seguro como todos los años, será un cumpleaños aburrido...*  
-Me levante de la cama, observe como todos dejaban de cantar y aplaudían gritando mi nombre con cara de tontos, no entiendo porqué se emocionan...-  
*Yo les sonreí para que no pensaran lo peor de mi,oh...agh! ahora pasare como trofeo a todos los brazos presentes, ¡Odio los abrazos!*

.-Hana, que tal? te gusto la sorpresa?.-Mamá Tamao me sonrió con los ojos cerrados, esperando mi respuesta-.  
.- ...Prefería seguir durmiendo...-Murmure-.  
-Después de lo dicho Men entro a la habitación avisando que ya estaba la comida lista, que suerte, hubiese muerto si él no hubiera llegado-  
.-Bien, te esperamos en el comedor okey? Mamá Tamao, ignorando lo que le dije anteriormente, enseguida se marcho.  
.-...Bien...-Dije eso, di un suspiro fuerte y salí hacia el comedor, solo pensaba en una cosa muy clara...-  
 _"Este será un cumpleaños aburrido"_

 ** _(Hao)_**

.-...-.*Suspiro* Que bien me hace el viento de este mundo...-Dije desde la punta de una colina, disfrutando como el viento chocaba contra mi-.¿No es increíble?  
.-...*Se acerco mi pequeño compañero, se sentó y me miro fijamente-. ...Kami Hao, sabe que día es hoy no?-.  
.-Umhh...15 de Abril?-Dije ignorando lo que en realidad el me comentaba-  
.-Mmmm...Sí, pero, que se festeja hoy? no lo olvido cierto? -Dijo mi compañero con duda-  
.-Matamune...*Deje de concentrarme en el viento y fije la mirada en el* Como voy a olvidarlo...soy "El Shaman king" lo recuerdas?-.  
.-Lo sé, por eso mismo me asuste pero, ...no iras a darle al menos una visita? *Me preguntó angustiado-

.-No...*Voltee a ver el lago que había cercas* Seguro si aparezco estropeare todo su día, no vez como me odia? *Comente, siendo sincero en mis pensamientos*  
.-El no te odia..., incluso en estos momentos le haría bien verte...*Enseguida de esas palabras un sonrojo leve apareció en mi rostro*...  
.-...Q-Qué? *murmuré confundido*  
.-*Una leve risa* Olvídalo...pero enserio, deberías ir a verlo.-Con esto él se fue caminando lentamente, casi para desaparecer murmuro unas palabras, las cuales me hicieron sonrojar demasiado-  
.-Seguro tu serias El Mejor Regalo que podría recibir tu sobrino...eh...*Con esto se fue corriendo*  
.-..Matamune...¡Cierra ya la maldita boca y ven para matarte! *Con esto yo también desaparecí*  
 _"Maldito neko...uhmp"._

 ** _(Hana)_**

.-*Suspiro* Pues...g-gra...-Trate de decirlo, no quería hacerlo..., al pronunciar esas apenas letras todos fijaron sus miradas a mí, lo cual me puso mucho más nervioso que antes-U-Umhhh...O-Olvídenlo!-Me rindo nunca podre hacerlo-

.-Jehe.- Oí reír a Horo, mientras, los demás siguieron comiendo-  
.-Rayos...-*Murmure e hice lo mismo*  
*Cuanto detesto esto...me despiertas, me obligan a comer, hay silencio...solo falta una cosa para que mi maldita vida repetitiva se complete...*  
.-Mm! Esta comida esta deliciosa tamao!-Exclamo Ryo-  
.-Si, Nunca en mi vida había probado algo tan delicioso-Dijo Yohane-  
*Espera...*  
.- ... ... ...Que has dicho? -Se escucho murmurar a Luka...seguro, ya va a empezar todo...-Estás diciendo que mi comida no te gusta? Ósea qué prefieres esta comida? Repítemelo!  
.-E-Eh...umf...-Solo dijo yohane, pensando en corregir sus palabras-  
.-No puedes obligarlo a decir que tu comida es rica o que le gusta, simplemente no tienes un porque en ponerte así, si cocinas como una bruja supongo que a nadie le puede gustar, ni siquiera a tu hermano, además, tienes razón Yohane, esta deliciosa la comida de Tamao...-Dijo Alumi, la maldita de Alumi, ella siempre causando problemas, tenía que decir todo eso?-  
.-...¡Repítemelo de nuevo!..-Grito Luka sacando su oversoul-  
.-Ya cálmense las dos!.-Dijo Mamá Tamao-

.-Exacto tranquilas! -Le siguió Ryo-  
.-¡Cállate pelo de chicle tu no opines!.-Grito Luka.  
.-¡A Tamao la respetas, ¿escuchaste?!.-Grito Ryo.  
-O-Oigan...-Yohane asustado solo murmuro-  
.-Chicos, Chicas tranquilos! -Dijo Horo con una sonrisa, tratando de relajarlos a todos-  
*Pero al parecer no resulto ya que Tamao, Ryo, Luka y Alumi le gritaron que se callara*

 ** _.-_** Un momento! no les permitiré que le hablen así a Horo!.-Dijo Gako defendiendo a su maestro-

.-¡Cállate Gako!.-Grito Alumi

.-Ya me cansaron, tranquilos todos ya!.-Dijo Men

.-¡Tu no me mandas renacuajo!.-Grito Luka

.-¡Ya relájense todos!.-gritaron las Hanagumi que llegaban de la cocina.  
.-¡Esto ya es una batalla!.-Grito Ryo.

*-Enseguida, Alumi, Tamao, Ryo, Gako y Hanagumi, prendieron su oversoul...grr...!-*

*Ya no lo resisto más! Siempre es lo mismo!*  
.-¡CUANTO LOS ODIO!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas, obvio esto era para los que habían prendido su oversoul.-  
*...Toda la casa quedo en completo silencio, ts, como los detesto, me puse de pie y salí corriendo, una lagrima del coraje se me escapó, después ya no supe ni que paso allá*

.-...Hana...-Murmuraron Yohane, men y Horo, los únicos que al parecer tenían capacidad de pensar-

 _"Los Odio! Ya lo sabía, siempre tenía que pasar!"_

 ** _(Hao)_**

*...Solo permanecí en silencio, lo vi, lo escuche todo...*  
.-Hana...-Quería ir con él, no dejarlo solo y castigar aquellos que le arruinaron el día, pero...no...No puedo...-  
.-No vas a ir,...?-De nuevo llego mi pequeño compañero a mi lado-. ...Kami Hao, has visto lo que sucedió no? porque no vas con él?-El me decía en un tono serio-  
.- ... Seguro solo estorbaré, el quiere estar solo...*Yo por supuesto iría, es mi sobrino, pero...el nunca va a aceptarme como alguien de su familia...*  
.-Tan solo de verme se enfurece y quiere matarme, crees que eso ayuda en algo?-Le dije a Matamune, con un tono de voz en tristeza-  
.-Si, Tu presencia le ayuda a relajarse...ve con él y mejórale el día...-El me sonrío después de lo dicho-

 _"Solo veamos que hace el destino..."_

 ** _(Hana)_**

*Me encontraba lejos de Casa, ya era casi de noche y estaba sentado bajo un árbol mientras...lloraba, ¡Lose! es raro verme llorar...pero, ¡No lo soporto!*  
.- ...S-Siempre es lo mismo...¡Nunca puedo pasar un cumpleaños feliz porque siempre lo arruinan todo! .Lloraba cada vez mas-  
.- ...N-No sé si estoy llorando de coraje o de tristeza...ts...¡Q-Que detestable!-No savia que hacer, solo sentía mis lagrimas caer y las dejaba salir...nada mas-

 _"Como quisiera que esto cambiara..."_

 _(...)_

 _(...)_

 _(...)_

.Hana...?-*Oí una voz...no pude distinguirla bien ya que fue en un susurro, pero seguro es alguien de ellos...*  
.-¡DEJAME SOLO!..-Solo grite, no tenía ganas de verlos-  
.-...Hana...*Esa voz...no es de-...¡Tío Hao!* B-Bien...*Oí como se dio la vuelta para marcharse*  
.-¡E-Espera!-Me levante rápido...espera, porque me emociono tanto?-  
*Se dio la vuelta y me miro...no tenía la misma expresión de siempre, no estaba su sonrisa, al contrario, tenía un rostro lleno de tristeza...*  
.-T-Tío Hao...-  
.-H-Hana...yo...-Seguro vio mis lagrimas, olvide limpiarlas...-  
*Se acerco a mí y las limpio, mientras yo lo veía un poco sorprendido*

.-Hana, no tienes porque sufrir si los demás hicieron este día un asco, tú tienes que sonreír, sin importar nada, un día como este no es de siempre, es el día en el que naciste, tienes que celebrarlo..-Trato de sonreírme-...  
-Solo me quede mirándolo fijamente, escuchando sus palabras-  
¿Sabes? Eres muy joven para andar pasando por esos corajes, deberías solo, ignorar lo que sucede, e intentar alegrar el día, incluso lo más mínimo te puede hacer feliz-  
*Le sonreí con la más sincera sonrisa que pude dar*...Gracias..."Yo dije gracias? Tan, fácil? ...Wow..."  
.-...-El solo bajo la mirada un poco sonrojado, era tan tímido..y...pequeño...Jehe aun no puedo creer que soy más alto que él...-  
*Me sonroje levemente al pensar todo lo anterior*  
.-... Yo...bueno Hana, solo vine a...-Trataba de formular las palabras, aunque yo ya sabía lo que quería decir...nunca pensé verlo así de...inocente...-  
.-...Umh...Feliz...ehh...C-Cumpleaños...-Diciendo esto en apenas un susurro aparto mas la mirada más sonrojado que antes, realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, y más que nada, eso fue lo que me hizo más feliz-  
.-Tío…eh, realmente tengo que, pedirte una disculpa..-lo dije apenado, pero decido a hablar, mientras, Hao solo volteo a mirarme confundido, y comencé a hablar-. Sí, bueno…yo, siempre te golpeo, y digo que te odio, incluso he tenido ganas de matarte, (Cosa la cual todos lo notan) P-Pero…agh! Ya sabes! …*Cada vez me era más difícil disculparme* Lo siento…realmente no sé apreciar a las personas…- Lo ultimo lo dije con sinceridad, Si, es verdad…siempre la palabra "Amor" me falla-.

¿Y mi tío? Solo mirándome con la expresión de sorpresa que jamás había mostrado (Al menos en mi presencia) y en ese momento me di cuenta que realmente soné extraño diciendo eso…

.-Hana…-Este desvió la mirada, seguro estaba incomodo al no saber una respuesta correcta,(Tratándose de Hana cualquier cosa puede pasar)-. Sé el porqué haces las cosas, sé que quieres matarme, (o querías) pero principalmente lo causé yo, metiendo esos demonios en ti, -Dio un suspiro ligero antes de continuar- Pero lo hice para protegerte, siendo Dios incluso me es difícil cuidar a todo mundo, pero, A-Ahora que te escucho…Igual me siento culpable esto bajo la mirada, levemente sonrojado y yo mirándolo ahora igual de sorprendido que él, y más que nada, me di cuenta que por primera vez nos mostrábamos nuestros leves sentimientos…-

\- Y lo pensé, tenía que hacerlo, incluso si estaba mal -

.-*¡Al diablo con todo! nadie nos está viendo y como dijo él, un día como este nunca sucede!*-.  
*Mande a la Mierda (¿) a todo el Universo, lo rodee con mis brazos y le alce la mirada, obligándolo a verme fijamente*  
.-...H-Hana!-Estaba más sonrojado que antes, además se puso muy nervioso-" Eso...lo hace lindo..."*Pensé*  
*Ahora sin importarme nada, simplemente me acerque más, poco a poco a él, solo faltaban milímetros para que sucediera eso...*

(Pero _el es mi Tío,...se supone que lo odio no? ¡Qué rayos esta pasándome! quiero besarle, estar cercas de él, y tal vez el piensa lo mismo pero...es correcto?_

 _¿Por qué me pregunto esto en este instante?_  
 _¡Al coño!_  
 _El es Dios no?_  
 _Un Dios no puede pecar, esto no es malo...y si lo es qué? yo quiero esto, el lo quiere..._  
 _Y Punto!)_

*En menos de 5 segundos lo anterior paso por mi mente, pero lo mande al drenaje y continúe*

*Finalmente lo bese, el respondió de una forma lenta, pero poco a poco el beso aumento mas...revelando nuestro grande y tal vez imposible amor...pero olvidándome de todo el resto del día, solo recordé esto, el momento en donde el peor cumpleaños se convirtió en _El Mejor Cumpleaños_ de mi vida, ahora tenía a la persona que por alguna extraña razón y sin saberlo, deseaba.  
A mi Tío...Hao...  
El Dios de este mundo...  
El Que al final, gano mi "corazón"...

*Nos detuvimos, tomando aire por la falta de oxigeno, lo abrase fuerte, sin quererlo soltar y le susurre*  
"Gracias por este regalo, es el mejor cumpleaños de todos..."  
*El solo me abrazo con la misma fuerza...*  
 _~Pero esto aun no termina...~_

 _Mientras Los demás solo se marcharon a sus casas, Tamao preocupada y Ryo junto a ella, Horo, en mi habitación como siempre solo comiendo sus típicos chocolates de bolita...recordando a alguien...de la familia Tao...siempre me eh preguntado porque el quedo solo? ...seguro, amor no correspondido...Len Tao pensara lo mismo? bueno ese no es el punto...el punto es que termino en día, algunos felices otros no, ...eso no me importa porque ahora estoy con el regalo de mi vida, ...ya quiero que sea mi próximo cumpleaños ..Jehe_

 ** _Y...Bueno, Ahora ya le corregí muchas MUCHAS cosas (?  
Realmente necesitaba leerlo nuevamente, y ahora que tengo tiempo de sobra lo aprovecho, Discúlpenme...bueno, nos vemos para la otra y por si hay dudas: ideas, comentarios, acepto todo _**  
**_Gracias! y Adios!~_**  
 ** _SonirbyLovs_**


End file.
